Ancient Tidings
by Sailor Elf
Summary: After remembering the truth about their father, Rath has rekindled his relationship with Lutina. But when someone from her past manages to return from through the Western Gate, it could change everything they've accomplished.
1. A Talk

Disclaimer - No one from the show is mine. Anyone you don't recognize is mine.

Summary - After remembering the truth about their father, Rath has rekindled his relationship with Lutina. But when someone from her past manages to return from through the Western Gate, it could change everything they've accomplished.

Author's Note - There are going to be a couple mentions of rape in later chapters. (Very little description if any)

00000

Ancient Tidings

Rath slowly gazed over the beaker sitting between his fingers, the liquid slowly reshaping itself within the confines of the vial. Lutina sat beside him watching with an intense gaze, her head cocked to one side and sitting within the palm of her hand.

"Now watch this. This liquid will soon have a reaction," Rath told her.

Vapours slowly began to emit from the top of the liquid before a few sparks shot up from it. A smile crept onto her face as she watched the reaction explode within her brother's hand.

"I never knew these things could be so interesting," she mused.

"Anything could be interesting, if one only gives it a chance," Rath told her.

"That is more than what I gave you Rath. I always knew you received a serious head injury and that may have contributed to your actions towards me but I guess I just could not accept the fact that you never wanted me for a sister in the first place. Honestly, I think I should have given myself more time alone since I don't believe I am completely over my anger," she solemnly replied.

"Don't think it's entirely your fault. After what you've helped me recall what happened with our father, I realized that I'm just as much to blame if not more for your suffering. I - somewhat - remember you around the home when we were younger and was wondering why Mother allowed you to stay there. I think she did try to explain but I stubbornly refused to listen to her since I never recalled having a younger sister," Rath interjected. "And with that, I don't know what to say besides my apologies. I should have been more understanding like our father suggested since we were still quite young. Otherwise, I don't think we'd be in this situation right now."

Lutina carefully watched her older brother, a wide grin now sitting on her face and the memories now flowing through her mind.

"I vaguely remember noticing things soon after you recovered but it wasn't until I was much older that I fully realized what was happening and that you would never acknowledge me so I ended up hating you for that. When the pharaoh finally employed your services as a tutor after his son was born, the hatred I had for you deepened until it drove me to attack the palace that day. The rest is history," she explained.

Rath scoured his memories and it surprised him that he recalled more about the situation than what he first thought. He remembered that soon after the attack, the pharaoh was somehow persuaded by Scarab to allow Lutina to remain at the palace as his personal servant, her powers supposedly subdued. It was only until recently that he realized that her powers were probably there the entire time, just not being exercised for reasons only known to them.

"That is one thing I've been meaning to ask you about. I know we have rekindled our relationship and exchanged many things about ourselves but your time at the palace is one thing that you seem to avoid like the plague. Did something happen to you while you lived there as Scarab's servant?" he finally asked.

Lutina closed her eyes as flashes of memories coursed through her mind. Turning her face away from Rath for the few seconds, she took a deep breath as the recollections of hands over her skin made her inwardly shudder. After a few long moments, Rath placed a worried hand on her shoulder and it took her a moment to slowly turn her head enough so they eventually locked eyes.

"Lutina..." he started.

"Serving Scarab was not as easy as it looked to everyone on the outside. He threatened me several times at first as a reminder not to use my magic. He knew that if he could not keep me under control, I would be instantly dead and he saw potential in me, in addition to my thirst for vengeance. I also could not talk about my attack for a long time, and therefore you, even in private. Scarab knew the pharaoh had eyes and ears out on me, waiting for me to make a wrong move and show him that he had made a mistake in allowing me to live at the palace and serve one of his most trusted advisors. That is why Scarab never found out who you were," she quietly admitted.

Rath narrowed his eyes, searching his mind for anything he could remember in passing as he stared at the younger woman sitting beside him. He had a feeling that she was not telling him the complete story but decided not to pressure her any further about it for the time being. As if on cue, their amulets emitted a soft glow, indicating their low power.

 _'I only hope she will be able to trust me eventually with that information, whatever it may be,'_ he thought. "We should get back to our sarcophagi to regenerate. We can discuss anything else later on, if you'd like."

Lutina nodded, the memories coming back at her in a wave of emotion. Looking back at everything, she knew she had things that were left undone and she knew she could never go back and change them. As Rath exited the room, a single tear fell down her cheek.

"I am so sorry I had to leave you," she whispered. "I only wish I could have been there for you."

00000

Scarab stepped up to the window, Heka in hand and he stared out over the city. The nearby Western Gate gave off a small shimmer in the pale moonlight. Unusually, his mind wasn't filled on either Rapses or his mummies like what normally was the case. Memories of being back in Egypt 3500 years ago were bringing a grin to his face. The snake glanced between him and the tall towers before them, wondering what could possibly bring even a small amount of joy to her boss' face.

"What're you thinking about Scarab? Something funny you want to do to somebody?" she finally asked.

"I was just thinking about my time back in Egypt. So many things and people left behind. So much I could have done had I had the chance to do it. I would have become Pharaoh, with Lutina by my side," he replied.

"Is it anything or anyone in particular?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I'm just curious Boss, but your attention is pretty far out there tonight, more so than normal so it's got to be something special. What I mean is something besides trying to get Rapses or recapture Lutina. What is it?"

Scarab squeezed his grasp on Heka, gritting his teeth as he glared at her. She hissed as she tried to stretch back, hoping to free herself from his clutches. After a moment, he gave a sigh before returning his stare back to the waters of the San Francisco Bay.

"There was one person that I wish I could have guided their path but unfortunately, my entombment prevented me from doing so. I have always wondered what happened to them in the end but their name has been lost forever into history," Scarab finally explained.

"Now who would you thinking about anyway? Pretty well everyone you came into contact with is either here or beyond the Western Gate stuck or otherwise," Heka wondered. "After Lutina's betrayal, I certainly wouldn't want to try and bring anyone else here. Usually, the plan gets foiled by the mummies and they get sent back through the Gate."

"After our last encounter, we both saw that she has not completely gotten past her anger for her brother. We can still exploit that somehow and get the prince in the process. She will never see it coming and don't think that I am not upset over what she's done to me. She is still mine to control, both in mind and body no matter what her heart tells her to do. After all, she is indebted to me for saving her life and I kept reminding her of that long ago."

With his attention occupied elsewhere, he never noticed movement from the direction of the Western Gate. It shimmered for a few moments before a burst of light burst from its confines of the steel girders. The ball of light soared through the air over the bay, seemingly intent on its mission. After several moments, it finally headed upwards before landing on one of the skyscrapers. The woman who emerged gazed upon the city of light before her, a smile sitting upon her face. Her long black hair swirled around her face as her smile widened.

"I sense it this time. Your power. You have finally been awakened after all these millenia. So many times have I come through the Gate searching for you. I swear I will find you this time, both of you if possible and I will finally get to destroy you for what you did to me."

TBC...


	2. Reminiscing

Lutina hummed quietly to herself as she stirred the soup that was sitting over the fire before her. She carefully scooped out a small amount and inhaled its scent, never noticing the silent footsteps coming from behind her. Climbing to her feet, she fetched a bowl from a nearby shelfbefore starting to ladle out the vegetable filled liquid.

"Whatever that is, it smells delicious," a voice suddenly told her.

Dropping the bowl in her hands, her stare twirled over her shoulder to see Scarab standing at the doorway. He gave her a slightly lopsided smile as he made his way over to her side. She frantically fell to her knees in order to clean the mess from the floor.

"I apologize, Master. I did not hear you come in," she said.

"No apology is needed. I have returned early from my duties to the Pharaoh," Scarab replied. "Take your time, I am in no rush. This will make me enjoy my dinner even more."

He walked over to the table and sat down next to it as she quickly tried to finish cleaning up her mess. His eyes carefully watched her every move from the completing the cleanup to spooning out another bowl for him and the smile widened on his lips. As she placed the food in front of him, he gazed up at her, an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that are a wonderful cook?" he wondered. "These meals are always so delicious."

"I learned all that I know from my mother," she replied. "I believe she has taught me well."

"And what does your father think, my dear? What does he have to say about these talents of yours?"

Lutina gulped, blinking her eyes so the wetness that was forming there would not fall down her cheeks. She almost could not find the heart to answer him but she knew that if Scarab didn't receive an answer, he could be quick to anger. She tried not to look at him while he continued to eat his food.

"My father...died when I was quite young. I do not remember much of him," she stammered.

She slightly lowered her head, hoping not to cry at the memories of his demise. Scarab stopped eating and gently climbed to his feet. He placed a hand on her chin and forced her to look at him. He took note of the tears in her eyes and could tell that her father meant a lot to her. Scarab leaned in closer to her ear, knowing what he was going to say next could potentially get him in trouble.

"What of - someone else - here at the palace - whom I shall not mention? What would he think if he knew you were here?"

Rage began to build within Lutina as the mere thought of her brother. She raised her hand only to find fingers entwining her wrist in a split second as Scarab slammed her against the nearby wall. She stared back at him with wide eyes, uncertain what was going to happen.

"Anything you could possibly do does not scare me woman. As talented as I've seen you with magic, you are no match for me. I've had far longer to train and hone my skills. Also, it would be wise to remember that as soon as the Pharaoh knows you have been practising magic, you are dead. If you wish to live and eventually seek revenge against your brother, it would be wise to not use your magic nor speak of him, even in private. The guards will be ever watchful and the moment you slip up will be the moment you will perish. I cannot allow that. I see potential in you therefore you must keep up with act of being my servant - and as such, my rules- until further notice," he sternly told her. _"Is that understood?"_

Without saying a word, Lutina slowly nodded. She hoped that Scarab would release her arm but once she saw a smirk cross his face. Tenderly, he trailed his free hand down her cheek and down her arm and she instantly knew what was going through his mind.

"It has been a while since I've been in the presence of a beautiful woman. You certainly must have seen many suitors before your time here at the palace," he said.

She tried to back up to no avail and he could tell that she seemed appalled by the idea. He pinned her against the wall with his hands holding her arms down and a knee between her legs. Gently, he leaned in closer so any uninvited ears nearby could not hear him.

"It's also good to remember who recently saved your life and who will continue to make certain that it stays that way. If you still wish to live, you will abide by my rules," he whispered. "If you continue to listen to my demands, you will be greatly rewarded in the future. Maybe even become my queen when I am finally Pharaoh."

Lutina filled with dread as she was soon led from the kitchen into Scarab's sleeping area. Scarab pushed her into the bed and soon lay on top of her. Part of her wanted to squirm but found she could not move as Scarab began to hike up her dress.

She knew it was going to be a long night.

00000

Lutina gasped for air as she pushed open the cover of her sarcophagus. Luckily, no one else was awake and she was relieved that no one was up to see her like this. Her memories of those nights she spent with Scarab were resurfacing and it was frightening her as much now as it did then. Part of her wanted to awaken Rath and tell him all about it but her fears were stalling her. She was worried that if he truly knew about her time with their greatest enemy, he would reject her instantly. Especially if he knew about someone else who entered the picture not too long afterwards. Lutina made her way towards the Jet-cycle. She stared at it for a moment before climbing on and made her way out of the Sphinx into the night. As she drove down the darkened roads, a myriad of thoughts swirled through her mind.

"My life has been wrong since the day I was born. With Rath believing I was irresponsible as a child, then the accident which claimed our father's life and prevented him from remembering me and then my attack on the Pharaoh and subsequent servitude, what was I supposed to live for? Am I supposed to live forever with the anger that I was never wanted?" she posed to no one in particular.

Slowly, she made her way to one of the many parks that lay nestled within the city's confines. As she slowed the motorcycle, she climbed off and sat down in the grass, leaning back on her arms so she could stare up at the light sitting above her more easily. A shooting star danced across the night sky and she couldn't help but smile.

"So much has changed since the days we spent in Egypt. I do have wonder what would become of me once Rapses is reunited with his father beyond the Western Gate. Would I return to my grave with the others or would I be forced to remain in this world here for all eternity without any rest? Without Rath? We have made so much progress in our relationship despite the rage that still resides within me. Will that be all for nothing?" she spoke aloud.

As she lowered herself to the ground, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the scents from all around her. Without any fear from anyone coming across her, Lutina lowered her guard and tried to clear her mind from all her fears before she headed back to the Sphinx. Yet underneath her closed eyelids, she saw a bright flash of light. Scrambling to her feet, she tried to discern where the light had come from when it appeared again in a far off distance near the San Francisco Bay.

"Do I really want to face off against Scarab tonight?" she sighed. "I guess I should. It might help dispel some of my fears of the past. With the strength of Ra!"

Once her armour appeared, she climbed back onto the Jet-Cycle and began to make her way towards the water.

00000

Scarab gazed out his windows at the spectacle before him. Heka hissed, glancing between him and the light show. The snake couldn't help but notice the smile written all over the man's face and it confused her.

"What's up Boss? Why's this making you so happy?" she wondered.

"The mummies will believe it's me making the commotion this time. At least they will be brought out into the open and I will have my immortality," he smiled.

"The problem is that we have no idea who came through the Gate or even when. It could be someone you angered way back when. I mean, besides the Pharaoh of course."

She gasped for air and Scarab started to tighten his grip around her and the smile disappeared into snarl. It soon disappeared into a curious stare as he soon became to agree with Heka. Who would truly come through the gate, looking for attention like this? Was it someone looking for him or the mummies, for whatever reason? His heart sunk at the thought that it truly might be Amenhotep searching for Rapses.

"If it truly is Amenhotep, I have to stop him so I get my prize," he muttered.

He hurriedly made his way out the door, a worry look sitting upon his face.

00000

The alarm sounded in the Sphinx, awaking the mummies from their slumber. Still slightly groggy, they stepped out of their sarcophagi to see what the problem was. Rath stepped towards the pyramid sitting on the table.

"There's a disturbance down by the bay. It's probably Scarab up to his old tricks again. I wouldn't be surprised if it was another ruse to lure out Lutina or the prince. We should probably go investigate what he's doing now," he sighed.

"I have never known Scarab to cause such a fuss this late at night. Are you certain it is him this time?" Ja-kal wondered. "If it is, he's probably brought someone through the Western Gate again."

Rath nodded. Part of him not really wanting to head out but duty called. He watched as Nefertina stepped up to the unopened sarcophagus and gently tapped on it, hoping to get the attention of the last mummy.

"Lutina, it's time to head out. Scarab's making a scene again," she called to her friend.

When no answer or movement came, an uneasy feeling dropped into each of the mummies' stomachs. So far, Lutina had never let them down in a fight nor did she suddenly leave without telling them. Nefertina carefully opened up the casket a bit and all four were surprised to find it empty .

"Where could she have possibly gone?" Ja-kal demanded.

"She was distraught earlier when I asked her about her life back at the palace in Egypt. In fact, there's - something - she has refused to speak of as of yet. I wouldn't be surprised if that has been what's bothering her as of late," Rath replied.

"Rath, if it had something to do with her life back in Egypt, it probably has something to do with Scarab since she ended up serving him. If it isn't about him, then there's the strong possibility it might be something to do with you. She's explicitly stated that she's not completely over her anger with you and as much as she's done for us so far, there's a part of me that believes that she won't hesitate to take the chance to destroy you if given the proper chance," the leader pointed out. "I just want to point out that even though I knew her once, I was still wary of bringing her here in the first place since our position would have been compromised. I thought she could have been a danger to us and our cause of protecting the prince."

"That is true but we have been working everything out but who knows what memories will be dredged up in the process. We could all remember something we have forgotten if they're provoked in the proper way," Rath sighed. "We may as well head out without her. Hopefully, we'll meet up with her there."

"With the strength of Ra!"

Soon enough, the four headed out of the Sphinx and carefully made their way down to the bay. Inwardly, Rath was hoping that whatever was on Lutina's mind, she would eventually talk to him about. It was greatly bothering him that she had disappeared without telling anyone. He tried to push past the uneasy feeling over the situation and hoped that they would meet up with her at their destination or along the way.

TBC...


	3. Attack by the Bay

Lutina slowed the motorcycle as she reached the edge of the waters lapping on the shore of the San Francisco Bay. Glancing from side to side, she could see no one in sight and part of her wondered if the entire scene was a hallucination. She gave a sigh as she walked along the shore, wondering if her anxiety over the returning memories were affecting her more than what she realized.

"I must be going crazy. If I'm beginning to see things that aren't there," she muttered.

The female mummy stopped for a moment, taking in the surroundings before returning her attention back towards the Jet-Cycle. When she finally reached it and prepared to climb on, she soon found herself careening over it and landing headfirst into the sand. Sputtering, she managed to clamber back to her feet only to find Scarab standing several feet from her with Heka in hand.

"I should have known it was you. You wouldn't hesitate to show off your powers now that you believe you're no longer under my service and free to use them as you please. Just imagine if I had managed to truly subdue your powers, you would be helpless," Scarab told her.

 _'If Scarab's here claiming he saw something, now I know I wasn't the only one seeing things,'_ she thought. "Whatever you witnessed here, that wasn't me. I came here to investigate the same thing but it looks like there's no one here besides us. If there was someone, they left before we got here or is simply out of sight."

Without answering, a flaming ball appeared within his hand before hurling it across the distance between them. Lutina barely managed to jump out of the way and quickly reached for her bow. In an instant, she steadied the bow and released a flaming arrow into Scarab's direction and he easily dodged the incoming missile. Lutina ran towards a nearby boulder in order to take cover as Scarab slowly traversed the sandy shore.

"You can't run from me forever! You haven't outlived your usefulness yet!" he called out to her. "You are still mine to control whether you like it or not!"

"I should have never been yours to control in the first place. My life has always been consumed with anger and you exploited that, feeding me lies about becoming Pharaoh and being by your side forever. The idea that only you were to gain immortality was not part of the deal. Where was I to be or go without you? Was I to grow old and eventually die while you remained eternally bound to this world? You think wrong of me if I don't appreciate being kept in the dark," she replied.

"But you were hardly kept in the dark my dear. I seem to recall that I clearly stated everything that was required of you early on in order to stay alive, including our numerous nights together or have you forgotten about that?" Scarab posed.

Although the older man could not see her, Lutina visibly cringed at the memories of what he did to her while she slept in his bed. Her hands now shaking, she carefully stood up and tried to aim her bow directly at Scarab again, eventually firing another arrow. It flew far and wide from where the man stood and he couldn't help but snicker. He stepped closer to the boulders, instantly realizing what was going through her mind.

"Still after all this time that bothers you? Tell me is it more about me that you're worried about...?" Scarab posed as his grin widened even further. "...or Mezaria?"

That quickly caught her attention and she fumed at the implication as she raised her bow yet again in his direction. The memories came roaring back as she thought about the young Mezaria back in Ancient Egypt.

"You leave her out of this! She never understood what was happening and I never had the chance to explain anything to her!" snarled the female mummy.

Scarab smirked as he raised his arm in order to attack her again when a shadow came into view before him. The two glanced upwards to see Rath hovering over them, his arms crossed and a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"My, my, the fun has started without us. Who's it this time Scarab? Who did you decide to bring through the Western Gate? Hmmm?" he posed.

"Interesting query you're got there Rath but there's only one problem: it wasn't me this time. Whoever it was disappeared long before we arrived here. Your guess is as good as mine on who it is and what their intentions are," Scarab replied.

With a wave of his hand, several shabti appeared along the shores behind Scarab, who loosed another fireball in Lutina's direction, who barely dodged the attack. Rath leapt down to the sandy beach as the others made their way onto the scene. He quickly ran over to his sister, who was now on her knees, frantically peeking around the area with an anxious look on her face. He quickly grasped her forearms, hoping that she would calm down.

"Lutina, what's wrong? What did Scarab say or do to you before we arrived to frighten you so? I don't recall ever seeing you like this, not even at the palace," he quietly asked her. "Talk to me, please."

Her eyes frantically searched the silent waters of the Bay before she tried gulping down her own fear. Her mind raced with what she would tell him but didn't know how before she finally turned to face him. Even then, it took her a moment for her to find the courage to speak.

"Old fears that I thought were long since gone," she managed to say. "Scarab knows what they are and I have no doubt that he would try and exploit them further. If I hadn't attacked the palace..."

"Whatever fears you have, I could help you through them if you allowed me to," Rath gently explained to her. "You are no longer the same person that I remember attacking the palace all those millennia ago. You've changed and I can see it's for the better. Please allow yourself to accept my help after all this time. I think I owe it to you after all the anger I've caused you."

Rath held out his hand to her, which she slowly accepted with a faint smile on her face. He helped her climb to her feet, unawares that they were being watched by a figure standing upon a rock behind them.

"We should go join the others with taking care of Scarab and then figure out what to do about whoever came through the Gate. I have a feeling they'll be up to no good, wherever they ended up," he told her.

"You won't have far to go and we'll see on who'll be taking care of who," a voice came from above them.

Both mummies' attention snapped upwards to find a woman standing above them. Dressed in a white, gossamer dress that fell to the ground, she held her head high with her hands planted firmly on her hips. Her waist length black hair crept down her back, gently blowing within the cool evening breeze. Rath pulled out his sword as Lutina steadied her bow directly at the newcomer.

"Who are you and what do you want in this world?" demanded Rath.

"Who I am is of no importance to either of you. You will not stop me from finding the people I seek. Once I discover their whereabouts, then they will perish and neither of you will stand in my way," the woman replied.

Lutina cocked her head to one side, eying the new arrival carefully. A spark of recognition flashed through her mind but she couldn't tell where from for not only had she observed many people come and go from the palace, but also from her time joining her father to his work at the pyramids as a child and her mother in the market as an adult.

"Where do I know you from?" she whispered.

She glanced over at Rath to see what he might be planning to do. He was holding out his sword before him, ready for any attack. The woman's gaze drifted to Rath for a tense moment before turning her attention to Lutina. They locked eyes for a split second before a growl crossed the woman's face. Lutina tried to swallow her fears but the reservations concerning the identity of this woman was terrifying her.

"You! You are one of the ones I seek!" she screeched. "You will pay for what you've done to me!"

Before either of them could respond to the unraveling threat, a bright flash of radiance encased both of them.

00000

Ja-kal aimed an arrow directly at Scarab, who quickly took to the sky. Glancing over her shoulder, the falcon armoured mummy took note of both Armon and Nefertina, who were nearby taking care of shabti. Nowhere did he see Rath or Lutina, which was making him worry. He had gone to see how she was doing and neither had returned to help with the current fight with Scarab.

 _'I wonder if they encountered the one who emerged from the Gate. Part of me hopes they didn't and if they did, that they can deal with them,'_ he thought.

He fired another arrow in Scarab's direction as he heard a cry coming from next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he observed Nefertina as she snapped her whip against the oncoming shabti while Armon was close by dealing with his own attackers.

"Nefertina, Armon have either of you seen Rath or Lutina?" he called over to them.

With a grunt, Nefertina punched the last shabti before her before turning her attention to the falcon-armoured mummy.

"Haven't seen them since we arrived. They should still be around by the boulders over there provided they haven't moved," she replied, aiming a thumb to an area just down the beach.

Ja-kal glanced in the direction Nefertina was pointing and couldn't help but give a sigh at the entire situation with the newest recruit. He found in one hand, she had proven herself honourable in so many ways since she joined them. Yet there was _something_ that was nagging him in the back of his mind and that bothered him more than what he cared to admit.

 _'I didn't know your motives back then when I taught you, I only wish I knew them now,'_ he thought.

He began to turn back to the fight before him when a bright light caught his attention. Lowering his bow, Ja-kal's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The other two mummies and even Scarab stopped with what they were doing to witness the magical explosion before them.

"Rath! Lutina!" Nefertina yelled out.

She immediately bolted towards the scene as Ja-kal's wings burst out of his back and quickly took to the air with Armon following closely behind them. Scarab remained on the beach, his few remaining shabti standing behind him. A grin crossed the man's face, despite not knowing how everything changed.

"I suppose that's our visitor now. Whoever it is, it looks like they certainly know how to make an appearance. Whatever they want, I will make certain that I get my property back," he smirked as he slowly made his way towards the scene.

000000

Once Nefertina made her way down the beach, she had to gasp once she came upon the scene. Both Rath and Lutina were laying motionless on the sandy ground, a woman hovering over the stricken female, her back to the new arrival. Oddly enough, Nefertina felt a strange sensation emanating from this stranger, as if they had met before but couldn't place from where. She pushed aside the feelings long enough to remember the situation at hand.

"Get away from her!" the cat-armoured mummy cried out.

She snapped her whip at the newcomer only to find the woman tearing at it midair and suddenly, the weapon became taut. The woman turned her head to stare at Nefertina with a wicked grin, which chilled her to what was left of her bones. She jerked the whip, resulting in Nefertina falling headfirst towards the rocks. She managed to catch her footing but she could only stare in wonder at the reflexes of this unknown woman.

 _'Who is this woman and why in Ra's name would she have to do with any of us?'_ thought Nefertina.

"You will not stop me after all this time! I have been searching this world far and wide for millennia, waiting for the time that both of my nemesis would be finally awoken again to this world. Now that at least one of them has, she will pay," the woman laughed.

She laughed, barely noticing as Ja-kal flew overhead. He could hear nothing of the conversation below between the two women but the lifeless forms of the siblings were telling him a different story. Carefully reaching for the quiver on his back, he was hoping the element of surprise would help him with the situation. As he was about to let loose the arrow, his stomach turned upside down when the strange woman unexpectedly turned her attention upwards in his direction.

"What...?" he started

A flash of light materialized and was steadily heading in his direction. The attack singed the edges of his bandages as he tried to get out of its way. Its proximity unnerved him as he glanced down at the scene before him.

"Who is this woman?" he wondered.

He quickly made his way to the ground and stood landed on the ground across from Nefertina. Armon soon joined the group and they completely surrounded the newcomer. The woman stood between them, as if completely unaware of her present situation. Ja-kal steadied his bow in the woman's direction, while Armon took a defensive stance and Nefertina readied her whip.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Ja-kal demanded.

"I have no trouble with any of you. I have found one of the people I was hunting for and now I shall be leaving with her," the woman replied.

With a wave of her hand, she elevated the still unconscious Lutina off the ground, never noticing that Rath was slowly regaining consciousness. Absently, he moaned and placed a hand on top his head as he climbed to one knee.

"What happened?" he groaned.

The memories of what recently occurred hit him like a brick wall and his attention twirled into the direction of the newcomer, who was now hovering several feet in the air with Lutina at her side. A look of terror crossed his face as he realized what the woman was doing as he clamoured to his feet.

"Lutina!" he cried out.

Without thinking about what he was doing, he raised his hands and an explosion of magic began to emanate from his hands. A large stream of light went barrelling after the woman, who was surprised with the sudden attack. She raised her hands in order to protect herself from the assault but in the process, her concentration in keeping Lutina with her lapsed. Ja-kal quickly noticed this reaction and swiftly flew up and caught her mid-air. As the leader made his way back down to the ground, he glanced over at Rath and could tell that the scribe was rapidly losing his strength.

"You will never defeat me! I am young and strong!" the woman yelled at him.

"But I have many years of practise," Rath replied through gritted teeth.

The others couldn't help but watch as Rath continued with his attack. His vision was beginning to gray at the edges and he gritted his teeth as he fell back down to one knee. Slowly, but surely, her attack was closing in on him.

 _'I can't allow this to happen. I must protect Lutina,'_ the thought screamed at him.

As hard as he tried, he found his strength finally leaving him and her attack overtook him. The others gasped and hoped that they would still have their friend and fellow guardian. Once the smoke cleared, they were relieved to see that Rath was still in one piece.

"You will not take my prize! Give her back to me!" the woman screamed.

"Never. Whatever issues you have with her, you have with us too," Ja-kal yelled back to her.

Before she could answer, her head perked up with rapt awareness to - something - close by. Frantically searching the sandy shore, her concentration soon landed on a nearby Scarab who was hovering on the outskirts of their little circle.

"You are the other one I search for!" she screeched. "You will pay for what you've done!"

As if on a dime, her mind was now dead set on facing Scarab instead of them. Ja-kal quickly realized that their nemesis had unintentionally given them a chance to escape. Still carrying Lutina, he called over to Armon to get Rath, who quickly complied. Nefertina followed as they left the two to their own devices. All three knew that whoever this woman was, she sincerely meant business.

TBC...


	4. Conflicting Emotions

"Why would that woman want to destroy you Lutina? Who in Ra's name was she anyway?"

Breathing deeply, the female mummy couldn't turn to face the angry mummy standing before her. Running a hand through her long white locks, she searched her memory of who the woman might have been but so far, her recollection was failing her.

"Lutina, your silence isn't helping! This is very important."

"Don't give me that attitude now Ja-kal, I know what's at stake. Do you honestly think that I would keep something like her identity from you? Rath's been in his sarcophagus for hours already because of _me_. I'm trying here but what I've done back in Egypt always seems to precede everything I seem to have done since then."

Silence.

"I don't know, would you? You have been quiet about your time at the palace. Maybe it's someone you're trying to protect from us?" he wondered. "Maybe you knew that we would want to stop them from whatever plans they have and you have something to gain from this?"

Lutina climbed to her feet and she rushed the distance between her and her former teacher until their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Why would I ever do that? Haven't I been honest with enough since my reawakening? Haven't I tried to help you in any way I can to _protect_ Rapses?" Lutina posed to him. "I always believed that you were around me enough at the palace to know that I almost always had to accompany Scarab wherever he went in the palace and I had to always be on my best behavior. I had no time for myself. No time to make plans with anyone but him and so you see me leaving in the middle of the night just so I can plot your downfall? Just remember that I recently betrayed him so I don't think he will be exactly waiting for me with open arms."

Ja-kal couldn't respond right away. He tried to summon up every memory he could from back at the palace after her assault He could not remember ever seeing her alone nor use her magical abilities between her capture and her rebirth into this day and age. All the same, _something_ about the situation was nagging him and he couldn't explain what.

"Behold the almighty, ever insightful Ja-kal. You know how to read the situation and you are always correct in what you see before you. Maybe I should leave right now before I get someone else hurt," she snorted.

"Lutina, don't you think like that!"

Nefertina strode over to them, unable to help but listen to the conversation that had been quickly escalating to fill the room. The leader glared at her for the interference but remained quiet for the moment to see what else would be said.

"Nefertina, please don't. I know you believe in me but I think my past has already been too dominant in what defines me as a person. I know for Ja-kal, I will forever be an angry woman who once worked for your greatest enemy and I doubt there will be anything that can change his mind. I shall leave. Just please do one thing for me: tell Rath I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to end this way and without talking to him but it's probably better. He will want to come after me but I can't allow him to find me. I won't be a danger to him any longer," she replied before turning back to Ja-kal. "Looks like you finally getting your wish."

With that, she turned around and began to make her way to the exit. As they watched her leave the Sphinx, Nefertina twirled around to face her leader, a fuming stare on her face. She folded her arms across her chest before she stepped closer to him.

"What the hell was that all about? Do you honestly believe that she's still associating with everyone she came in contact with? I admit, her attack on the palace all those years ago was well more than a mistake. I also realize that you were completely unaware of what her true intentions were when you were in teaching her archery way back in Egypt but does that mean a person is completely unable to change? You've seen Rath in the last number of weeks. They have begun to talk and she has shown a great interest in what he does here, as him with her. I can't explain per se but it feels like his outlook on life has been transformed because of her and it's for the better. He's _changed_. Don't forget that there was a time where I had to hide who I was from you otherwise I would have never become one of Rapses' protectors. When you found out the truth, there was a time where it felt like the ability to do my job properly was in question. Has your confidence in me changed as well?" she posed to him.

Before Ja-kal could answer, she calmly walked away from him. This left him all alone in the room with only his thoughts keeping him company. The events by the bay troubled him in more ways than one. A good part of him wanted to believe that Lutina was telling the truth: that she had no idea who the woman was and why she attacked them. On the other hand, a small voice kept telling him that there was something that she was not telling them, perhaps in fear of being rejected yet again. He could only stand there, debating if he should go after Lutina and bring her back before it was too late.

00000

"Why did you bring me here?"

"My dear, you are extremely cunning and talented but you are not the most experienced sorceress I know. I brought you here to explain yourself for you managed to take down not one but two people with hardly any effort. I also know for a fact that one of those two people is a fierce opponent when threatened," Scarab explained to her.

The woman fumed as she stared out the window over the towering iron structures of San Francisco. Her arms crossed, she twirled around to stare at the man who 'kidnapped' her from her mission.

"How do you know I'm not going to kill you where you stand? That is - after all - what I came here to do," she contemplated.

"I don't but as you already know, I am a formidable opponent. I could have killed you earlier but I spared your life and for that, I would like an explanation as to why you are here to kill me and why you attacked the mummies," he demanded.

Without saying anything she returned her stare back out the window, the smoke emanating from her to fill the room. She gave a deep sigh before she turned back around to face the skyline.

"My entire life, there were always two people to which I was always compared. The women who raised me talked in hushed tones about a man and a woman who were long since gone. I could only hear bits and pieces but I knew that what they were saying wasn't good. I eventually found out that these two people had apparently committed atrocious deeds against the Pharaoh and for that, I could not live down the shame they brought me wherever I went," she replied.

"Apparently, I am one of them and one of the mummies is the other?"

She nodded as she carefully watched Scarab step closer to her. Heka hissed slightly as the woman gave her a death stare.

"Heka, be nice to our 'guest'. After all, she is going to help us with the mummies."

"Give me one good reason why I should help you. I do want you dead after all the dishonour I've had to deal with after you killed Rapses. Allow me to leave and complete my primary mission before I come back and destroy you. I don't know your feelings towards the one female mummy but she will be destroyed, one way or another."

Scarab cocked his head to one side, feeling like he knew her somehow but couldn't immediately place her face. The former vizier scanned his memory from his time at the palace before one of them sparked recognition. His breathing quickened as he realized exactly who was standing before him, wanting him dead.

"Oh my Heka: we have a problem," he muttered.

00000

A groan filled his ears and it took him a moment before he realized that it was his own. He opened his eyes to be greeted by an immense blackness and his arms rose up to find something blocking his path. A sense of claustrophobia overcame his senses before he gently began to push. He found that whatever it was, it could easily be moved until a bright light filled the air surrounding him. Blinking his eyes, Rath stepped forward, uncertain where he was going.

"Rath, you're awake!"

Straining his eyes, he found two blurry figures standing on either side of him. He racked his memory and the forms soon cleared into the images of Armon and Nefertina, who were helping him stand.

"Bring him over here!"

Rath found himself being led across the room and he was soon sitting on the couch before the television set. He blinked a few times, clearing his vision before he turned his attention to Ja-kal, who was standing before him, arms crossed and a sombre stare all over his face. Glancing to either side, he took notice of both Nefertina and Armon, who both had worried looks on their faces.

"What exactly happened? I don't remember a few things after the encounter with the woman down by the bay," Rath finally asked.

"What do you remember?" Nefertina pondered.

The scribe thought for a moment before answering.

"I - remember - finding Lutina and Scarab battling each other. She was terrified about - something, I don't know what. Just when I got her to calm down - a woman showed up, proclaiming that Lutina was the one she was looking for and attacked us. She must have knocked us unconscious because the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. As I regained my senses I could see that she was leaving with my sister and I tried to stop her. After that, it's nothing," he replied, his eyes glancing around the room. "Speaking of Lutina, where is she? I'd like to see if she's alright."

Armon and Nefertina nervously glanced between themselves while Ja-kal uncomfortably shifted his footing. Rath could see the leader trying to look away from him and the scribe stood up to face him.

"Ja-kal, w _here is she_?" he demanded.

Ja-kal hesitated to answer him. Rath glanced back at Armon and Nefertina, who also appeared to be hesitant in providing an explanation. He finally turned around and began to make his way towards the door, when a hand grabbed his elbow and stopped him.

"Rath, she's gone and we have no idea where she went. She stated that she doesn't want you to try and follow her and that she no longer wants to be a danger to you," he finally replied. "Besides, you don't have your full strength back. You took a hard hit from that woman earlier."

"The hell I will stay here and leave Lutina to her own doings. She's out there all alone and believes that no one wants her around, that nobody has ever wanted her. I thought that you of all people would understand what I'm going through Ja-kal. You have an estranged brother. If you had the chance to reconcile the differences between the two of you, wouldn't you take it?"

With that, Rath left the room, leaving behind a stunned trio. Nefertina and Armon slowly turned towards their leader, who had a shocked look upon his face. He carefully turned his attention to the two remaining mummies, unable to say a word. After a few long, tense moments, Ja-kal finally glanced back in the direction the siblings had disappeared into, uncertain what to do next.

"Ja-kal, I will admit that she is a very angry woman and in a small part, that anger is justified. She grew up without a father and alongside a brother that never wanted her. As an adult, she was subjected to a form of slavery through Scarab that I can't imagine was like. Wouldn't you be at least a little angry if nothing in your life seemed to go right?" Nefertina finally posed to him. "She needs time and help to figure everything out. We haven't exactly made ourselves available or trusting for her to completely confide in us. She probably is hiding something from us and I wouldn't be surprised if the reason she hasn't said anything earlier is because she's afraid that she's going to be negatively judged over it. It'd be what people have been doing to her all her life."

Ja-kal couldn't find himself to say anything as the three of them stood there, watching the door the siblings disappeared into. He fully knew he should probably stop Rath before he got himself into trouble but he didn't have the heart to do it.

00000

Lutina stared out over the Golden Gate Bridge, her sorrow sinking faster to the bottom of its waters than a rock to the bottom of the Nile. The waves lapped at her feet and the moon showered its rays over her as she began her walk down the length of the bay.

"Oh Rath, after all this time I have what I desired and now it's been snatched out my clutches by an unknown woman. How I wish I knew who she was and what she wanted with me," she quietly said.

After walking for a few more minutes, she halted her movements and sat down on a nearby rock and continued her gaze out over the water. With her attention elsewhere, she failed to notice anything else going on around her. When something struck her from behind, she fell forward into the dirt before her. Glancing over her shoulder, she found the woman from earlier hovering over her.

"Somehow, I knew you'd return here and I have been waiting for you," the woman smirked.

Lutina scrambled to her feet and turned to face the woman. She yelled out "With the strength of Ra" and soon enough, her snake armour adorned her body. She whipped out her bow and cocked a flaming arrow in the woman's direction.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"I want you to no longer walk this Earth, whether it be as a human or as a mummy." The woman smiled at her, the realization slowly creeping into her features. "You truly don't remember me, do you?"

The mummy cocked her head, wondering what brought on the sudden comment. She glanced over the woman before her before shaking her head. Butterflies filled her stomach as Lutina watched her every move.

"Part of me is not surprised - Lutina. I was once told a long time ago about your death by the women who brought me up. They explained in great detail of your assault on the palace and how you ended up as nothing more than Scarab's bed partner. I have never been able to live past the stigma of your deeds or his," she replied.

"Who _are_ you?" demanded Lutina.

Without answering, she lifted her arms and a blast of magic tore through the air. Lutina somersaulted out of the way, lifted her bow back up and fired an arrow at her. To the mummy's surprise, the woman lifted her hands in front of her and stopped the arrow in its tracks just inches before her. Forcibly grasping the shaft, she drew it closer to her face and quietly chanted before lifting it over her shoulder and throwing it back towards Lutina.

"This isn't good," she muttered.

She tried to step out of the way but soon found the arrow was now following her like a homing beacon. With her step turning into a run, Lutina attempted to sidestep the arrow's path until she lost her footing and fell to the ground in a heap. Turning onto her back, she helplessly watched as the projectile soared towards and finally closed her eyes once it got closer and she felt the sting as it penetrated her shoulder and pinned her to the ground. Gasping for air, Lutina's eyes widened as she watched the stranger pull something out from behind her back and gulped once she saw what they were.

"How did you find those? They have long since been lost," she breathed.

"I've had the daggers of Ma'at for a long time now and I know that for some reason beyond m comprehension, they are the only things that will ensure your departure from this world," the woman snickered. "Looks like I finally get my prize and then Scarab will pay for his part in all this."

"Scarab isn't easy to defeat. I should know," Lutina tried to tell her.

The stranger tiptoed up to the mummy and held the dagger in the air as she crouched over the fallen mummy. A huge smile crossed her face as she leaned in closer to Lutina's face.

"You should know who I am before I finish you off. My name..." she started. "...is Mezaria."

With that, she plunged the dagger through the armour and deep into the mummy's chest and a scream penetrated the night air. Mezaria kept the dagger still as the woman struggled underneath her. After several moments, Lutina's limbs slowly stilled and Mezaria climbed off the corpse, watching as the armour flickered a few times before completely disappearing. When no more movement came, Mezaria grasped the hilt of the dagger still within the body and viciously raked it down the body until it hit the pelvic bone and drove the other dagger into her throat.

"At least I got my retribution for all the shame you ever brought me and brought you the indignity that you should have always received. I wish I could say I was happy to see you gone but this is the most peaceful I've felt in years," Mezaria smiled. "Good-bye."

She walked away from the scene, satisfied in knowing her job was done.

TBC...


	5. A Deal Brokered

Rath drove one of the Jet-Cycles around the streets, desperately searching for Lutina. He had already been out for hours with no luck and his patience was slowly wearing thin as to where the female mummy's current location was. Finally, he slowed the machine and climbed off, glancing around the streets.

"It feels like I've searched the entire city already with no sign of her. Where could she have possibly gone to do quickly?" he muttered.

As he prepared to climb back on board, an intense warmth began to fill his chest. Grasping onto where he heart once sat, he fell to one knee as it began to overwhelm his entire body. He struggled to breathe, sensing an energy surge through him. Glancing upwards, his stare finally landed in the direction where the Golden Gate Bridge sat and a feeling of dread mixed in with the strange sensation.

 _'The Bay, she went back to the Bay,'_ he thought.

He climbed back onto the bike and revved it, now racing through the streets, with these new sensations now guiding his way. A million thoughts ran through Rath's head. He wasn't certain what to expect but something was telling him that it wasn't going to be good. This sensation was leading him directly back to the area that they had fought with the strange woman from earlier.

"It's a good place to start if any. I just hope I'm not too late," he muttered.

When he finally arrived and started looking around, his stomach sank as he realized that he might not like whatever he would find. Heading down to the water's edge, he was thankful for the full moon that graced the sky that night before he started to make his way along the rocks. For some distance, he couldn't see anything until he saw the outline of a strange form on the ground in the distance.

"Lutina, is that you?" he called out.

When it didn't respond or even move, he quickened his pace until he reached it and his mind was in disbelief. He was horrified to see Lutina's maimed body, the daggers sticking out of her body, her bandages and clothing now ripped to shreds. Glancing at the hilts, Rath couldn't help but gasp as he immediately recognized them.

"The daggers of Ma'at. How could that woman have obtained them? They were locked away a long time ago!" he gasped.

With that, he knew the best course of action was to get her someplace secluded and figure out how to revive her. After carefully removing the daggers and placing them in the pocket of the dark blue trench coat he wore, he gently picked up the still form of his sister and carried her back to the Jet-Cycle. Placing her on the machine in front of him, he quickly drove to one of the nearby parks. Having visited the area a few times before with Presley, he knew there were a few caves which were private enough for what he needed to do.

"I just hope I'm not too late," he muttered.

He slowly pulled up to one of the caves, taking the Jet Cycle into the mouth of the cave. Turning back to the trees surrounding him, he magically raised a wall of rock to mask them from sight in the unlikely event that someone did come along. The mummy gulped as he lifted the corpse of the unmoving woman off the bike and onto the ground. He couldn't help but stare at her still form for several moments before gulping back his fears and doing what he felt he had to do. Gently, he peeled off what was left of her clothing and grimaced once he noticed that her amulet had been cracked. He removed the daggers from his coat and stared at them for a moment. He hovered over her with them in hand, mumbling chants and phrases quietly to himself. He didn't sense the time pass before a slight tremor filled the ground and a flash of light coursed through the cave. He glanced up to find the figure of Ma'at hovering before him.

"Who are you and why have you awakened me?" she demanded.

"Oh goddess Ma'at, I seek answers that only you may have. Behold, I bear your daggers. They were recently used against this woman by someone unknown to us," Rath said. "I wish to discover why she was attacked and how to reverse what has been done."

The goddess stared at the two mummies, studying the situation before her. She reached out for her daggers, to which Rath obliged and handed them to her. Ma'at looked over her daggers, reading the invisible imprints within them before she returned her attention back to Rath and studied him.

"I remember you. One of the last times I walked this Earth my presence was requested by a certain Pharaoh Amenhotep. A woman had recently attacked him and his court but was captured in the process. He wanted to make certain there would be a way to stop her - even after death - from killing him or his son. You were present at this event and this was the woman in question," she told him.

"Yes, that is true. I do recall the incident in question. I also recall the conditions that were agreed upon that day. Not only were they to be used to protect the pharaoh and the prince but also myself and the three other guardians. The daggers would be able to stop her before she could do any harm, sending her spirit to the underworld. I would not call upon you if not for the manner in which the daggers were used. Amenhotep has not been present for quite some time and none of the other guardians know the daggers have been located. I myself was unaware of their discovery until tonight. In addition to that, she has not posed a threat to us as of late and therefore, the need to use them has become obsolete. The one who committed this act did it out of vengeance, not for our safety," Rath explained.

"The decisions from that meeting were designed for this woman's fate in the afterlife, whether she were still alive or reawakened. Though I have to admit, the idea that someone used them because they were upset with her and not because they were trying to stop her from killing you, your fellow guardians or your pharaoh and prince bothers me greatly. I will help you to try and find the answers you seek but be warned: the daggers have already started to react to the magic that was instilled within her long ago so the time I can give you will be extremely limited. They are driven by their purpose, not by the intent of their possessor. Now, please rise. I trust you remember my custom?"

He nodded as he climbed to his feet and began to remove the coat he still donned before he removed the other garments he adorned. The goddess began to circle him as she gazed over his mummified form and Rath could feel his face redden under her scrutiny. Despite witnessing the practice once before, the scribe still felt a little anxious since he never thought it'd happen to him. He watched as she finally stopped in front of him and placed her hands on either side of his neck, underneath the chin. Closing her eyes, her hands began to make their way down his shoulders and onto his chest, placing them under his pectoral muscles. She rubbed her thumbs around the sternum for several seconds before making their way down to his hips. He gulped as her fingers danced around his inner thighs, lingering there far longer than what he would have liked. After holding his body for another minute, the goddess removed her hands and straightened her back.

"Your intentions are true. Do exactly as I say and she will be temporarily joined to the power of your amulet but be warned: you will have to break the connection before her spirit exits her body and through the Western Gate. Should it leave this world while you are still connected with her, there is a very strong possibility that yours will join her in the afterlife," she warned him.

"I understand. What do I have to do?"

He paid attention to her instructions and he began to follow them. Walking over to Lutina, he knelt down and positioned a knee by each of her hips. Putting his hands underneath her shoulders, he carefully lifted her torso and pressed it as firmly as he could against his own. With his chin in the crook of her neck, he repeated the words that Ma'at spoke to him. As he continued to hold the female mummy close to him, he became dimly aware of the familiar presence in addition to his own and the gentle movement underneath him. Rath's mind jolted back to reality enough to notice the pair of arms slowly creep their way around his back and returned the embrace, pulling him closer still like a scared child longing for a parent. He turned his attention to Lutina, who appeared as if she were waking up from a long sleep. Without any warning, Ma'at stepped closer to them and shoved her arm into the middle of Rath's back. He struggled to breathe as she reached through his body and into Lutina's, gripping the woman's spinal column. Her other hand reached through the lower part of their torso, forcibly bringing their bodies together. The mummy's grip around his body tightened, restricting his breathing as the magical current coursed through their bodies. Rath gritted his teeth at the unyielding position he found himself with the two women on either side of him. Soon enough, the goddess released her hold on the two corporeal bodies and stepped back to gaze at them entangled with each other on the cave floor.

"Now the two of you are connected but be warned, this link is fragile. You will have only three days to find out the information you desire - no more. You will have to allow the magic of the daggers to finish their work and live with the consequences of whatever you decide to do, whether you discover what you're looking for or not," Ma'at told him.

"I understand. Thank you for giving me this much time," Rath replied.

With that, the goddess vanished from sight. It took Rath a few moments before he remembered what he was doing and glanced down at the shivering form of Lutina. Carefully, he lifted a hand and began to comb his fingers through her long white hair when he felt hand a pressure pushing against his chest. He glanced down to find Lutina frantically trying to push him away.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Lutina, what's wrong?" he asked.

As he spoke, he tried to grasp her flailing her arms. Once he was successful, she carefully glanced up to eye his every move. A smile flickered onto her mouth before she threw her arms around him in a massive hug. He returned the hug, a smile on his own face.

"Why did you want me to get away from you? You know I won't hurt you," he pondered.

There was a minor hesitation. It was longer than what Rath would have anticipated so he finally broke off the hug to find himself with an obviously jumpy Lutina in his arms. She lowered her head slightly, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Lutina..." he started.

"I-I thought you were...someone else."

"Who would you have thought I was?"

"A-after all that's happened - wait, what did you do? The last thing I remember is that woman attacking me with the daggers of Ma'at! They're _supposed_ to send my spirit back beyond the Western Gate! You of all people should know that! You were there the day that witch of a goddess cursed me to them!"

She clumsily climbed to her feet and tried to make her way out of the cave only to find the entrance was nowhere to be found. Turning back around to face her brother, she was startled to find him standing before her, bared for her to see. Her face reddened slightly as she gingerly stepped back, unsure on how to respond until she hit the rock wall and he quickly closed in on her, placing a hand on the wall on either side of her head.

"Listen to me and listen to me carefully, we don't have much time and my patience is going to wear thin pretty fast if you decide to keep silent about this. I took a great risk in slowing down your departure into the Western Gate and therefore I deserve some answers so either we can start talking about this or else I can see if I can't send your spirit to the Gate a little ahead of schedule. _Who did you think I was and what do you know about that woman?"_

Lutina stared at her brother, her eyes going from his face down to his feet and back up again. She reluctantly nodded as she folded her arms and closed her eyes, realizing the difficult situation she was in.

"I will tell you but - please sit down first. I know that what I'm about to tell you will be a shock to you - and I'm afraid how you're going to react," she replied.

Reluctantly, Rath complied with her request, his curiousity piqued even more than before. He watched her every move as she slid her back down the stone wall and sat on the floor, leaning her head back against the wall of the cave.

"I thought..." she started with a gulp "...you were Scarab."

"Scarab?"

She nodded as she turned her terrified stare to him, attempting not to cry while finding the courage to speak about her past history.

"Yes, I did. I didn't know how to tell you these this earlier - in fact I still don't - but - when I was serving Scarab way back when in Egypt, I was required to frequently share his bed behind closed doors. I never wanted to do it but I had to do as he requested if I wanted to stay alive. I still remember his hands over my skin along with the humiliation I experienced whenever he forced my legs open and shoved his way into my unwilling body. I lost count how many mornings I had blood running down my legs. Not only that, he even found ways to dominate me whenever I had my flow like having to take him into my mouth or he'd take me from behind. He eventually broke me so in the end I was nothing more than his obedient little sex slave. One of the only two things that kept me going was the possibility that I could eventually get my retribution against you," she explained.

Rath was taken aback as he heard the words. A lump caught in his throat as he placed a hand on his forehead, the idea that Scarab had raped Lutina on several occasions without anyone ever knowing it had been happening was running through his mind. It appalled him in so many ways and he thought he felt sick to his stomach.

"A-and no one ever knew about this?"

"Who would I tell? Anyone I knew outside the palace never knew I was there, not even Mother. Anyone inside the palace certainly wasn't going to listen to me, especially not you since as far as you were concerned, I was no one," she smirked.

"W-when did this start with Scarab? H-how long after that day with Ma'at was it?"

"It was not too long after that. At the time I thought the incident with that witch was the most mortifying thing I ever experienced. I swear she has no qualms about placing her hands all over the human body - man or woman - and she doesn't care who's around to see her. If I only knew that it was the beginning of my suffering, I might have done something about it sooner. This leads me to your other question and the other reason I kept going: the identity of that woman."

Rath turned his attention back to his sister. Despite trying to stay composed, he was burning inside and he wasn't too certain what it was from: the thought that Lutina had shared a bed with their greatest enemy or the fact she was forced to do it against her will - maybe it was a bit of both. He couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes and slowly trailing down his face.

"If that little piece of news hasn't got you enraged yet, I know this one will. Despite what Ja-kal will want to believe, I didn't recognize the woman until this most recent attack - though I _should_ have known sooner. Her name is Mezaria..." she said "...and she is my daughter."

TBC...


	6. The Search Begins

She heard footsteps echoing from far away and she cocked an ear in order to listen to their approach. Without turning around, she knew it was Rath arriving for his semi-regular check-in.

"How nice of you to drop in today. What shall it be this time, hmmm?" she questioned.

She turned around to find he was joined by Ja-kal, who was standing off to the side. Realization hit her that today wasn't going to be normal banter as the door to her cage was opened and Rath walked up to her, eyeing her from head to toe.

"Amenhotep has summoned your presence for a meeting that will ultimately determine your fate and don't believe for an instant that we're going to leave you alone with him. We will be there with Armon, Nefer and Scarab as well as the queen. Now we have to go prepare you for what is to come," Rath told her.

Ja-kal stood on her other side, standing close beside the two. Lutina gulped as she found herself being led to a room deep within the palace walls. One of the first things she noticed was the lack of servants scurrying about their business and that unnerved her slightly. She knew that they were usually abundant and busy so either they had been dismissed from this section of the building or this part was normally unoccupied. She wanted to go with the former and whatever Amenhotep had planned, he didn't want many people around. Ja-kal leaned in closer to Rath, his apprehension clearly shown in his actions.

"Are you certain this is a good idea? I mean, Ma'at is unpredictable and I've heard her arrangements tend to come with a price."

"Regardless of the promise that Scarab has made to keep her in line, the pharaoh wanted to make certain that she would not break free from his grasp and try to kill him or Rapses. He asked for any suggestions that could provide this and one of the few I had was her, despite the unusual techniques she employs."

Ja-kal said no more as they led the prisoner into a room and stood on either side of her. Lutina glanced between, the uncertainty of the situation now making her stomach flip. The archer said no more, his arms intertwining with each other as his eyes avoided looking at her straight in the face.

"You will have to remove your clothing."

"What?" Lutina twirled around to face the scribe, the disbelief written all over her face. "I have to do _what_?"

"You are on your way to meet with Ma'at and as the one who is to be judged, it is a requirement that you remove your clothing so she can appropriately determine what to do with you. Either you remove it willingly or else we will be forced to remove it for you."

She gulped as her nervous stare darted between Ja-kal and Rath. Dread filled her stomach as she realized that she would in a very vulnerable position in a room filled mostly with men. Rath eyed her carefully, sensing her hesitation and with it, his growing impatience.

"We do not have all day to worry about your modesty. _Take the clothes off now_ ," he warned her.

Lutina inhaled, seeing a different side to man who was unaware that he was talking to his own sister. Reluctantly, she began to remove the simple dress that she had been given and soon enough, she stood bared for the two men to see. She could feel her cheeks redden as Rath's eyes glanced over every part of her body.

"Let's go."

The duo led the woman out the door and into the hallway. Things were so silent that Lutina could hear her heart pounding in her chest as they walked past the few doors. Eventually, Rath directed her into a room and Lutina realized that he wasn't kidding. Standing on one side of the pharaoh was Ma'at herself and the queen on the other. The other two guardians and Scarab were there, just like Rath had said. The scribe gently prodded her closer before the goddess, who moved closer to her case.

"So this is the one you spoke of Pharaoh?"

"Yes, it is. I am hoping you can help us determine a proper sentence for her life. I do not want to risk her to attack myself, my queen and son or his guardians again."

Ma'at's hands quickly found their way to Lutina's face, sliding underneath the chin. She quickly inhaled at the sensation before she realized the fingers began to move down. They cupped her breasts, her thumbs pressing against the bone between them. Lutina closed her eyes, unable to suppress the mortification of being manhandled with so many other people as witnesses. It deepened when the hands moved down and they felt around the area between her legs. She tried to back away but Rath stood behind her and clasped her wrists, preventing her from moving any further and allowing the treatment to continue.

"Hmmm, she is an interesting one. I have to admit I am a bit surprised that she is still intact, even though that will not matter with my decision. I sense the anger that resides within her and there is very little anyone can do to stop it. I will link her to my daggers, which I have brought with and I will leave them in your care. After I am done, she will no longer be a threat to you, your son or his guardians whether it be in this life or the next one," the goddess told the pharaoh.

"That is good to hear. When can you start with the process?"

"I can start right now if you'd like but I will need some assistance from someone in order to hold her down but be warned: the one who helps me might retain a partial bond to the process. They daggers will not affect them but they may be able to sense the moment the daggers are used against her."

She glanced around at the group, who were all nervous to some extent. She gave them a moment to think about before Rath finally stepped forward.

"I will help you," he told her.

A sense of dread crossed Lutina's features as she stared at the daggers now sitting the goddess' hands. She tried to struggle but Rath held his ground as he patiently waited for instruction. Scarab remained silent as he watched his newest acquisition, nude for all to see. As he folded his arms in front of him, a corner of his mouth twitched upwards as he enjoyed the view he was seeing.

 _'I just might have to give in to my desires once this is all over.'_

00000

Scarab groaned as he opened his eyes. Placing a hand against his throbbing head, he gently raised himself to a sitting position and through double vision, he glanced around his room. He searched his memory, trying to remember what happened.

"Are you alright Scarab?"

Turning to the familiar female voice, he blinked Heka into view and gritted his teeth.

"I've been better. I think I remember that sneaky little witch attacking me. I am assuming she must have run off?"

"Yes I'm afraid she did. She did some looking around while you were unconscious and there's a slight problem: she found the daggers and took them. I would have tried to stop her but my size has never been an asset."

That caught Scarab's attention and his head perked up in interest. He had recovered the daggers of Ma'at decades before, soon after his release from his entombment and kept them in his own private collection. Even though he knew what they were intended for, the desire to use them against Lutina had never crossed his mind. His first intention was always to have her by his side, whether it as his servant again or as his queen.

"She had to have used them against her already . Lutina's spirit is most likely on the other side of the Western Gate by now, which is regrettable. I should have seen this coming. Part of me doesn't blame Mezaria for being angry with us but I should find her before that wretched daughter of mine decides to come back and finish the job," he sighed.

"Why would she possibly be angry with either of you? You think it had to do with you killing Rapses and Lutina attacking the Pharaoh?"

"Oh how I know it does. By what I gathered from earlier, she finds Lutina and I appalling because of our crimes against the pharaoh and she hasn't been able to live through the shame of our deeds. Now that she's found us, she's made it clear she wants nothing to do with us but I still have to find her. I want those daggers back and I am going to retrieve them from her, no matter what it takes. I still don't understand why she didn't take the chance to kill me sooner, not that I wanted her to do so," he mused.

"I'm not sure Scarab. I want to believe that she may have felt a greater shame from Lutina as a mother to her daughter. Even though it was your seed that spawned her, Lutina was still the one who had to give birth to Mezaria and thus, may have been the one everyone compared her too," Heka suggested. "As I watched her leave with the daggers, I couldn't help but notice something: she really does look a lot like her mother now that I think about it."

Scarab glared at her and the snake knew better than to continue with her ramblings. He gingerly climbed to his feet and stepped over to the windows, staring at the skyline with the city in full view. He couldn't help but grit his teeth and wondered how he could have possibly made a difference in Mezaria's life after Lutina had died. He realized that there was still a good chance there would have been whisperings behind their backs that she could have heard and still hated him anyway.

"I have to lure her out into the open and disarm her before she attacks me with those daggers. It won't be good if she does," Scarab muttered to himself. "No, it won't."

00000

Ja-kal paced back and forth for trepidation filled him as the night wore on. He knew he should be recharging his power but he wanted to be around for when Rath returned to the Sphinx - potentially with Lutina. He wanted to apologize for his outburst earlier even though he still had some unease about the whole situation. Something was bothering him but he couldn't determine what. The leader glanced between Nefertina's and Armon's sarcophagi before turning his attention to Rath's, which was situated next to Lutina's abandoned one.

"So many forgotten memories. What is it that we seemed to have missed here?" he questioned.

A noise in the far side of the room caught his attention. Not wanting to disturb his fellow guardians unless it was necessary he silently walked across the room, his guard ready for whoever the intruder was. He was more than relieved when Rath quietly walked through the door carrying a sleeping Lutina. With an arm around her shoulders and under her knees, her head lay against his chest and she was wrapped in the trench coat that he normally wore. The leader gave a sigh as the two men walked closer together.

"What happened? You've been gone for hours. What happened and where was she?" Ja-kal angrily demanded.

Rath took a deep gulp before he gently laid the woman in his arms onto the couch. He knelt beside her body, staring at her lifeless form. He didn't want to face his leader right away but he knew he had to in order to deal with the situation he had been dealt.

"Ja-kal...we have a dilemma," he began. "Believe it or not, we have to find Scarab - and defend him from this woman if she hasn't already killed him."

The surprise that coursed through Ja-kal was immediate and he had to take a few steps back, shaking his head. A small disbelieving laugh escaped his lips as he stared at the scribe. Rath climbed to his feet and finally turned to him, revealing the tears that had long since stained his cheeks.

"What on Earth are you talking about? Scarab has been our greatest nemesis for 3,500 years! Our job is to protect Prince Rapses _from_ him along with any other dangers we may face. If someone else has a problem with something he's done, let them take care of it! We shouldn't have to get involved with their problem," Ja-kal protested.

"If you heard half the things I was informed of tonight, you wouldn't be saying that. The daggers of Ma'at have been recovered - and they were already used against Lutina. I managed to make a deal with the goddess herself to gain us three more days before her spirit departs this world forever. That's all we have to find him and make a temporary truce," he explained.

As soon as Ma'at's name was mentioned, Ja-kal immediately sobered and shut his mouth. He was more than familiar with the situation for he remembered the last time he met the goddess and he was certain Armon and Nefertina would as well.

"What did I tell you about dealing with Ma'at? It usually comes with a price."

"So you've told me. The woman we encountered earlier is named Mezaria - and she is my niece. I remember now that Lutina was with child during her time at the palace and the day she gave birth. How we could not remember this earlier, I do not know. It's too bad I found out 3,500 years too late how joyful that moment should have been for me. Even now it is bittersweet because of the man who fathered said child."

Rath sat on the edge of the couch and stroked his sister's shoulder with the back of his hand. She fidgeted slightly to the touch but her eyes remained closed. Ja-kal bit his lip, wracking his own memory of those months Rath spoke of. After a few moments of putting the pieces together the leader jerked his head back towards the scribe, the moment of realization written all over his face.

"Y-you don't mean...?"

"I do. Scarab raped Lutina more times than she can remember. It was only natural that a child would be conceived, eventually. Mezaria was only a few years old when Lutina died and not much older than that when Scarab was entombed. Since there were no known relatives - our mother had no idea she was in the palace - I now recall the decision that the child be sent to one of the nearby temples to be raised. I can only assume the men and women there frequently spoke negatively of both parents and it would explain Mezaria's hatred of at least her. She must have found out about Lutina's bonding with the daggers and once she discovered them, knew that she would have her revenge and it would be complete," he replied. "But therein lies the problem, which is why we have to find Scarab as soon as possible."

Mixed emotions filled Ja-kal as he listened to his fellow guardian. Part of him wanted to remain out of the situation and leave Scarab to his own devices. A small part of him wanted to demand an explanation from Lutina about why she shared Scarab's bed but he kept telling himself that she didn't want any of it. The possibilities kept running through his mind but nothing made any sense to him and he couldn't keep silent about it any longer.

"I don't understand Rath. What will happen if this Mezaria attacks Scarab with the daggers?"

"Lutina is different than most people since she is one of a small handful of people who were bound to the daggers by Ma'at herself. The result is what to be expected: the spirit is sent to the underworld, trapped there forever. Well, Scarab wasn't. If his blood should come into contact with the daggers, the contrasting magics may start a chain reaction to which even we could be affected."

TBC...


End file.
